pencildj12_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuri
Kyuri Stocker is a little boy in a children's videogame called NoNoYes. He is the main protagonist of the game, and in some cases, the antagonist. He is a short boy with pale skin, black hair, and round green eyes. He wears a blue and red top, black pants and black shoes. Personality Kyuri is stated to be a curious boy who is learning about human emotions and how they work. Kyuri has trouble thinking for himself and needs to be prompted in order to make his own choices. Kyuri's behaviour implies he is somewhere on the Autism spectrum, though this is unclear. Depending on the path taken, Kyuri can also become a cruel bully due to his insensitivity. If he takes the Bully Route, he will end up in detention and become disliked by everyone in the school. However, if he decides to be kind and take the Friendly Route, he will make friends with his fellow students and help them out with their problems. Throughout the course of the game, he learns that kindness is the best way to go. He owns a toy dog named Buster, which he keeps with him at all times. He often imagines Buster talking to him in his head, in the form of his conscience. Whenever Kyuri makes a bad choice, Buster will comment on it to make him feel bad. The fact that Buster's dialogue is all in Kyuri's head shows that Kyuri knows what's right, even if only subconsciously. Relationships Suichi Suichi is the first character you encounter; a girl who has a crush on Kyuri. It is hinted that Kyuri likes her back, but whether he is nice and honest with his feelings, or acts rude to her despite liking her, greatly differs the outcome. Kyuri loses his chances with Suichi is he is mean to her, as she will run off crying and stop liking him, and he will blow his chances with her. However, being nice causes her to skip away and blow him a kiss, prompting the dialogue from Buster "I think she liiiikes you ;)" Suichi is always happy to speak to Kyuri and loves his company. Kyuri thinks she is nice and enjoys being with her. They have puppy love feelings for each other. In a picture the creator drew, they had a fake wedding hosted by Dean Fluffypants. If Suichi stops liking him, Kyuri feels upset that he blew his chances with her, which might cause him rage that he takes out on others. Jemmy Jemmy is the second character encountered by Kyuri ingame. Jemmy unintentionally blocks the hallway that Kyuri walks through, prompting their interaction. Kyuri can either shove Jemmy to the ground, or politely ask him to move. Pushing him over will cause him to start crying. Asking him nicely will cause him to move, but ramble for a bit first and then apologise. Either way, he will drop his candy bar and Kyuri will pick it up, but in Bully Route he steals it, while in Friendly Route, he presumably picks it up to take it back to him later, although you can still attempt to give it to Maggie. Maggie will refuse the offer, knowing it's Jemmy's but thinking he gave it to Kyuri. Kyuri's opinion on Jemmy changes depending on the route taken. Kyuri may feel sorry for Jemmy, as the player may also feel. Kyuri also feels bad if he pushes him over. Biffy Biffy is the third character you encounter. Kyuri may seem impressed with his shirt, but on the bully route, he doesn't know how to express it properly, so he decides to insult (or ignore) to see what his reaction would be. If Suichi ditches Kyuri prior to this interaction, he may also do it out of rage. Biffy is the first character who doesn't cry when bullied. Dean Fluffypants Dean Fluffypants is the first boss of the game. He is a friendly and jolly spirited principal who is fond of his students; Kyuri included. If Kyuri has max friendliess rank when he reaches Dean (30 points), the principal will offer a friendly hug. However, if Kyuri was mean to at least one student, Dean will ask nicely for an apology, making him the first character to have more than one version of his interaction. If you stomp on Dean's foot, he will run off "wailing like a baby". If you hug him, he will claim he was feeling "a little lonely today" and thank you before trotting off happily. In the alternate scenario, apologising will only earn you 5 friendliness points instead of the usual 10. Dean will happily accept your apology and tell everyone you apologised. Yelling at him will also cause him to wail as he runs off. Trivia He apparently doesn't like fries that much, but on the friendly route, he is willing to eat them to make Maggie happy. Category:NoNoYes (MercyKill) characters